Black Beauty
by TheLadyInRoses
Summary: Kagome is an 18 year old women, who has a little secret...It might be weird but...She is a ninja after all, I guess she has get used to it! Now she has this rivalry between this other group named 'Inu-Gods' Read to find out! Pairings! IxK MxS SxR
1. Chapter 1

me: ok my 2nd story I hope u guys like it! Oh and I don't inuyasha

inuyasha: so...I don't get?

Me: u idiot

inuyasha: shut up, wench

me: kaaaagoooome...

inuyasha: oh no, please no!

me: oh yes...kuku

kagome: inuyasha...

inuyasha: help me!

kagome: oswari! (Aka- sit boy!)

inuyasha meets the sweet taste of he floor

kouga: hahaha! I'm having the time of my life! I love u jade

me: i love u too kouga! *hugs him tightly*

kagome: awwwwww,

inuyasha: ugh!, gross! I hate to admit this but I rather continue the story...just stop with the lovey dovey crap

me: ok, jeez on with the story!

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

third person's (POV)

A women at the age of 18 who lived near a small village yet who lives with her grandmother 'Kaede' the women who was a human yet a miko she has lived in a orphanage With the old women the 18 year old who had jet black raven hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes and smiles like the sun with a heart shaped face and high bone cheeks and skin as white as snow her name was.

"Kagome!"

As the raven haired women turned around and smiled and said "hai!" (the word hai in English is- yes)

the old women yelled back "time for dinner! ye must come inside!"

Kagome yelled back "ok!" And she rushed back to the hut

-in the hut-

"ye must eat, the. Ye must go to sleep, ok?" Kaede said

"k" kagome said and she rushed to her room and said "hmmm"

she put her ear on the door to hear if kaede when to sleep. The light turned off and she whispered "yes!" And she rushed to her closet and pulled out a sai and a sword she touch the tips witch gave a little blood off the tip of her fingers and said "ok" she looked at the full moon and put up her mask and said "I'm ready" and rushed off in the black night.

* * *

><p>Me: I really hate putting in short parts I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! *runs to kouga* protect me!<p>

kouga: if u ever hurt my mate, I'll get my sword hunt u down rip out your damn disgus-

me: kouga, stop

kouga: sorry

me: *kisses forhead* I forgive u if u *whispers*

kouga: I can do that *smirks*

me: good *smirks back at him*

inuyasha: god no! I can hear u guys!

Me: shut inu!

kagome: Baka *kisses his cheek*

inuyasha: *blushes tI'll his ears go red*

sango: awww, I wish roku was like that *pouts*

miroku: sango...*sighs* close your eyes

sango: dear god no, I'm gonna hit u with m-

miroku: *puts serious face on* now!

sango: *eyes widen* ok...*closes eyes*

miroku: ok *pulls rat tail out makes cat ears out of them* k, now open them

sango: *opens eyes* *gasps* oh my god! *jumps on roku* I love u!

shippo: ok we'll make a mini adventures with jade in the second chappy I hope u had fun reading!

kiara: mew mew mew! (translate: please review thank u!)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: ok! Now, let's make some magic! Alright kouga! Let's start in 3!

kouga: 2!

Me: 1! Action!

* * *

><p>Ch.2<p>

Kagome's (POV)

As I ran into the village I hid between trees and houses it was hard to blend in. but, u need a lot of practice to do it.

so then I came near sango and jade's house (yes I'm in it so ya, like it!) sango is a fiscally called 'black*star' (I know it's from soul eater, I can't think of anymore names) and jade was called 'dark angel'.

we we're a team, so I went inside there hut they were ready sango was in her white baggy t-shirt/kimono (I don't know ok?), and purple jeans with her two sai's in her hand, and a black star on her ponytail and forehead, And her high heeled black boots.

And jade was in her usual dark blue t-shirt that made people see her belly button, and with her staff behind her back, and her light blue jeans and her black high heeled boots, and her inu ears (yes I have inu ears like inuyasha, I love his cute ears! X3) behind her black bandana.

And I was in my usual, blood red t-shirt, and black skinny jeans, with my hair tied up into a ponytail with two black and red roses on top, and black high heeled boots, and my bandana that had one designed as a rose was on my nose to cover my nose and lips so some people don't know who I am.

and we were called 'the lovers'.

we ran through the night we saw villagers yelled "FIRE!, HELP US!, PLEASE!" And we saw some other villagers who looked drunk and cruel, So then it was time to fight!.

sango got her two sai's tried to find the cruel villagers and kill them with her sai's, jade use her staff to grab the water and use her staff to blow away the smoke, as for me I had to take the other villagers out of there huts so jade can do her job. When all of the fire and cruel villagers gone, one man tried to ask are names we just gave them the note that said 'the lovers' then went off to the black woods to return home. Jade went to bed first, then sango went to. I went back to my hut I grabbed my pajama's and put them on and blew out my candle and went off to bed.

* * *

><p>Me: I'm sorry it's short! Don't hurt me! *runs to kouga again*<p>

kouga: it's not, well that short? i guess..

me: *sighs* hay?, where's kagome and inu?

Kouga: don't know *shrugs* and wheres the rest of the gang?

me: aw well, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

me~hi, lets do this in 3...2...1...action!

Inuyasha's (POV)

i asked who that girl was and she just gave me a note that said 'the lovers' what kind of name is that?, like i care.

so i decided in the morning, i'll find who she really is. all i saw was her jet raven black hair and brown with a tint a of blue on the pupil and outside, and her scent...GOD THAT SCENT!, I thought I was in heaven. It smelled like strawberries and Sakura and vanilla all in one, it smelled delicious even my yōkai agreed that she smelled good and he also said she was my mate...if she is my mate, then I have to know every thing about her, every little thing in her life.

i must find out who she is, and I won't stop until I do...she'll be mine whether she likes it or not. So I called miroku and sesshomaru and kouga to help me out, well sesshomaru was with rin going out, so it was just me and miroku and kouga. So we started making a group, kouga thought I would be great to be called the 'wolfie's', me and miroku thought it was dumb then miroku thought 'the womanizer's', me and kouga hit him in the head. Then I thought "how about 'the demon's'?" Then they they thought it was weird and miroku said "the demons?!...what?" And I said "hey, it's cool right?" and they sighed in defeat and agreed, tonight we will meet my ma-I mean the girl...hehe

me~as usually I really hate short parts...ugh

kouga~come here

me~*walks to him* can I have a hug? *hugs him*

kouga~I hope u follow and fave and also review! *hugs me back*


	4. Chapter 4

**Lady~Hi everyone! It's been awhile sorry ;( but, I've decided to get back to writing this beautiful fanfic on InuKag...I'm also in ROV now :3 I SHIP OSCAR X ANDRE SO HARD! HNGHHHHH! So yeah, Here we go! (Also, might be a little cursing here)**

* * *

><p>Kagome's (POV):<p>

Well it's been 3 weeks now, still no demons lurking about apparently some weird half/demon 'cat' has been saving the village now. I have been noticing it wasn't a cat demon, but a dog! Really? Shouldn't the village be frightened by these Yōkai's? Well, I guess there used to them sense they always say 'Oh great Inu-God save us!' Or 'Please Inu-God! Help spare our grief!' Shouldn't they be saying 'Lovers save us!' Or 'Please save us Lovers!'.

I swear if hear another 'Inu-God' one more time! Ugh! This can't go on I need to find out who this 'Inu-God' is or so help me! I will take drastic measures! And if they are, our enemy! This. Means. War.

Also Sango has been gettin weird letters from this guy named 'M' he would send her the most weirdest stuff in those cards like 'Oh my dearest, please bear thy child of mine' or 'My dearest, your bosom is so glorious' Man, It's so weird and perverted. I always shiver at the thought that it might be a 50-year-old man sending these weird cards. Gross!

Jade also got some flowers from her quote 'Secret Admirer' it's kinda cute though, I mean with all the flowers and stuff not the 50-year-old pervert thing.

And as for Me, I've been getting weird vibes out of nowhere, like if I stayed outside until sunset. All of sudden -Bzzzt- my Miko powers go over-drive and I stay inside the whole night. Like, What the Hell? It's like my body gets active and tells me to 'Go inside!, Go inside!' Really? Well, when nightfall comes I'm going to ignore these weird buzzing signals and take drastic measures.

Alright 'Inu-God' it's on, Big Time.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady~Uh-Oh, what will happen next? See you next week (or later) in Black Beauty!~ KirariLady Is back in Business!**


End file.
